The current proposal requests funds for the purchase of Illumina HiSeq 3000 sequencer, a next- generation, massively parallel sequencing platform. The ultra-high throughput Illumina instruments, coupled with substantially reduced sequencing costs have made them platform of choice for interrogating regulatory genomic sequences and function. Massively parallel sequencing is particularly well-suited for epigenomic and functional genomic studies, including chromatin structure, chromatin accessibility, histone modifications and variants, regulatory factor localization, DNA methylation; transcription; and functional validation of regulatory element carried out by genome editing technologies. HiSeq3000 sequencer is a single flowcell (with 8 lanes) platform. The flowcell uses patterned technology of ultra-high throughput HiSeq-X series sequencing system. Each flowcell thus has billions of ordered nanowells that allow sample deposition to produce extremely high cluster densities and optimal spacing of clusters. The single flowcell is capable of generating up to 750 Gb or 2.5 billion reads in a single run. The ultra-high throughput data production by HiSeq 3000 can sequence six human genomes to 30x coverage depths in a single run. The advances in Illumina sequencing technologies and chemistries, the price per Mb sequence output has made HiSeq a platform of choice for functional genomics research, These advances have led to explosive growth in demand for massively parallel sequencing, as more investigators realize the potential of the technology to impact and accelerate their research. The new instrument will be deployed in the context of a well-established, self- supporting core facility that already provides substantial functional genomic-focused next- generation sequencing services and associated bioinformatics support, and is therefore ideally positioned to rapidly translate the HiSeq 3000 potential to meet the ever-growing sequencing needs of specific investigator projects as well as those of the research community.